


Magia

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor recuerda los momentos pasado al lado de Loki, y como no era la magia la que los unía, si no el cariño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerlaNegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/gifts).



Los poderes de Loki siempre despertaron cierta fascinación en Thor.

Desde la primera vez en que lo observó hacer magia, desdoblándose en decenas de seres idénticos, para desespero de Heimdall, habitual víctima de sus travesuras, se dijo que su hermano poseía un don que a él le había sido negado, pero no lo envidió por ello; era mucho más divertido observarlo reír, escondido entre los riscos de Asgard mientras su guardia intentaba atraparlo.

Él, de pie en medio de todo, con la mirada fija en su hermano, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice, callaba y reía, dispuesto a esperar la convocatoria de su padre para responder por no haberlo llamado al orden.

Y allí estaban ambos, frente al Padre de Todos, con las cabezas gachas y sus mejores gestos de arrepentimiento, los mismos que no engañaban a nadie, y tras escuchar una nueva reprimenda que ninguno tomaba muy en serio, regresaban a sus juegos.

Así era la vida en los tiempos de su niñez, cuando el trono de Asgard parecía un destino lejano, y la rivalidad no asomaba sus garras.

Todo risas y paz, la soberbia de Thor caminaba de la mano con las burlas de Loki, un equipo natural, dispuesto desde su nacimiento para acompañarse en cada momento de su vida.

Porque a pesar de que muchos encontraban a Loki como un ser divertido y bromista, siempre dispuesto a hacer uso de la magia para su deleite, Thor sabía que su mayor virtud estaba muy lejos de sus poderes.

Los mejores momentos compartidos con su hermano eran sencillos, devenían en largas conversaciones a la luz de las antorchas en el puente de Asgard, sentados con las piernas ondeando en la nada, mientras veían esa fuente de luz que era el Bifröst, e imaginando los mundos que podrían visitar.

Tan solo a él se atrevía a contarle sus dudas respecto a si sería un buen Rey, de ser elegido, cuando al mundo prefería mostrarle esa imagen de arrogancia y convicción que poseía, sí, pero no exenta de una pequeña cuota de inseguridad, una que apenas si reconocía para sí mismo.

Y Loki siempre sabía qué decir.

Sin trucos de magia de por medio, le explicaba con palabras inteligentes todas las razones por las que creía en él, despejando con una sola mirada cargada de honestidad todas sus dudas.

Y Thor lo veía, pensando en qué tanta razón tendría su padre al pensar siquiera en confiarle esa responsabilidad cuando tenía a un hermano que podría ser tan buen gobernante.

Pero era mejor no pensar en ello, dejar que el orden natural de las cosas siguiera su curso, respetando la decisión de Odín, el hombre más sabio que ambos conocían, el mismo que llegado el momento escogería lo mejor para Asgard. No al mejor hombre, eso era imposible, tanto él como su hermano eran iguales en muchos aspectos, pero eran conscientes de que había también ciertas diferencias. En su opinión, estas eran justamente las que los unían, se complementaban el uno al otro, y llegado el momento, cuando uno debiera cargar con la responsabilidad de guiar al Reino, el otro estaría a su lado para acompañarle en el camino.

Por eso, cuando todo pasó, cuando parte de su mundo se derrumbó ante sus ojos, le costó tanto creer siquiera en una posible traición, tal palabra no podría jamás ir acompañando al nombre de su hermano.

Loki cometió un error, uno terrible y de ser necesario él se encargaría de que pagara, pero nada más.

Un mundo sin su hermano no valdría jamás la pena, la idea de su exilio le aterraba, porque no creía poder continuar sin él; su educación lo preparó para muchos desastres, pero jamás para la idea de perder a la persona más importante en su vida.

Cada golpe que le propinó, cada insulto respondido eran como puñales clavándose en su pecho, pero debía continuar, poner a Asgard primero, tal y como su padre le había enseñado. Luego, podría hablar con Loki y todo se arreglaría, de una u otra forma, como cuando eran pequeños.

Pero no fue así, el destino no le dio la oportunidad.

Esperó y esperó, mirando a la inmensidad del espacio por horas, suplicando por un último truco, pero nada pasó.

Ningún impresionante poder vendría a salvarlo de la realidad esta vez; ni una sonrisa más de Loki le acompañaría en la profunda oscuridad en que se había sumido su mundo.

Para él, la magia había acabado.


End file.
